Convenience
by HungerGamesLover15
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is eighteen years old and has just come back from The Hunger Games. She thinks that her life will return to normal and it does for the most part. Until President Snow changes some laws that force Katniss to make some drastic and, in her mind, crazy changes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Yay! A new story! I'm super excited about this one and hopefully it will be a lot better than Here With Me. If you haven't checked out Here With Me, check it out and let me know what you think. As of right now it is not finished but it will be soon.**

**I am so glad to be starting this new story and I hope you all like it!**

**This story begins after Katniss returns from her Victory Tour.**

* * *

The Hunger Games. The biggest hell hole of my life. It left me with nightmares that I knew would haunt me forever.

When I returned home, I hoped and prayed that things would still be normal. And for the most part, it was. The only differences were, my mother and sister and my best friend, Gale, and his family had full stomachs when they went to bed each night. We lived in the Victor's Village that was at least three times bigger than our old home. I didn't like living there but my mother and little sister, Prim, loved it. They had a big kitchen and we each had a queen size bed to sleep in every night. Our own beds. But sometimes I hear Prim crawl in with my mother. That is usually on the nights when I have my nightmares. They don't even check on me anymore when they hear me wake screaming. They know that it will pass and that I will soon find myself back asleep or, if it's early enough, out in the woods hunting for our next meal.

Gale works in the mines. He's been working there for over two years now. And I hate it. It reminds me of my father and I know it reminds him of his. But he says he has to keep food on the table somehow. He's so stubborn sometimes. He knows that I have more than enough money to support both of our families now but he won't have it. He's too good. He wishes to do all of the work himself. He thinks that only he should be allowed to support his family. But his opinion doesn't mean shit to me. That's why I've been giving his mother money while he's at work.

* * *

Hazelle sees me through her kitchen window and smiles as she wipes her hands on a dry dish rag.

"Hey, honey!" she greets as I enter her home. I smile back in greeting.

"Katniss!" I hear, just as my boot touches the dusty floor of the kitchen. Little Posy Hawthorne comes barreling into the room with her arms flaring from side to side. She hits me with full force and almost knocks me to the ground but I recollect my balance and gather her in my arms.

"How is Ms. Posy today?" I grin.

"Perfect," she exclaims and she jumps from my arms and sprints back into the other room.

"She's gonna be a handful to her teachers next year," I comment to Hazelle.

"Yeah," she replies. "I'm trying to get her to run some of it off before she starts school but I don't know if it's working." She giggles slightly.

She places some tea on the table and pushes me into a chair. "Drink," she insists. "It's freezing out there."

"Yeah, I know," I reply. "The clouds are scaring me. I think we'll have another snow storm soon."

She nods but doesn't reply as she turns back to the stove. Whatever she is cooking smells delicious.

"Rabbit stew?" I ask. She nods again but, like before, doesn't reply.

I sigh and reach into my bag. I pull out the smaller bag that I keep the coins for Hazelle in. "Here," I whisper. I place the bag on the table.

She turns from the stove and just stares at the bag and sighs. "Thank you, Katniss." She takes the money and stuffs it behind a drawer that she says Gale never goes in.

"Would you like another rabbit to put in the stew?" I ask.

She smiles. "That would be wonderful," she replies. I reach into my bag and grab a small rabbit. I had already skinned it out in the woods this morning so it was ready to be cooked.

"Gale will find out one day," she comments.

"Gale will get over it if he does," I reply.

"Gale will get over what?"

Hazelle freezes and I sigh and turn towards the door. My best friend, Gale Hawthorne, stands at the door.

"What are doing here?" I ask. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Have you not looked outside, Catnip?" he retorts. "It's pretty much a blizzard out there."

He sits beside me at the table then eyes me and his mother. "If I find out what?" he asks.

Hazelle and I exchange a glance before she finally sighs and walks over to the drawer.

"Hazelle!" I exclaim.

"I can't lie to my son," she replies.

"You've been lying to him for months," I retort.

"Months?" Gale asks but we ignore him.

"He's never directly asked me until now," she says then pulls the bag out.

"What's that?" Gale asks and Hazelle throws it on the table. We all hear the _clink_ that it makes as it hits the table and Gale instantly knows what it is.

"Yours?" he asks as he turns to me. He's mad.

I sigh and nod giving him the same frustrating look that I am receiving from him.

"Dammit, Katniss!" he exclaims. "How many times do I have to tell you? I support my family; not you."

He stands from the table. "And you, mom."

"I know how you feel, Gale. Your father felt the same way. He felt like he had to be the main supporter of the family just because he was the man of the house. That's why I had never had a job until he died. He wouldn't let me. He spoiled me. He told me that if he had anything to do with it, I would never work a day in my life. And I didn't until he died. You have the same will of your father. That's what scares me the most." Tears are running down Hazelle's face now. Gale takes her into his arms.

"Me too," I add. "You remind me of my father also. He was strong and brave. My mother worked but it was her family's business. When they disowned her for marrying my father, he swore that he would take care of her."

I walked over to them and joined there hug.

* * *

After the "fight" Gale and I ran out to the woods so we could prepare for the impending snow storm that was bound to hit any hour.

"You guys should come stay with us until the snow storm ends," I suggest.

"Naw, we'll be fine," he replies.

I turn to him and glare. "Gale."

He turns to me and glares back. Mockingly he says, "Katniss," in the same tone.

"I'm serious, Gale. It's obvious this snow storm is going to be the worst one we've had in while. I just don't want you guys to be cold or hungry. Our house is stocked with food. Just come stay with us," I plead.

He sighs. "Fine," he replies.

I smile triumphantly. A white rabbit then runs right out in front of us and I take it down in one shot.

"So how long have you been giving us money?" he asks suddenly.

"Since I got home," I reply quietly. "I was just so scared for you guys. I didn't want you all to starve."

"We wouldn't have starved, Katniss. We would have figured something out," he says.

I shake my head.

* * *

An hour later we head back to Gale's to get his mother and the kids. Gale explains what we are doing and they all pack bags to last for a couple of nights just in case. We walk down to the Victor's Village and just when we enter my new home, the snow begins. Big fat snow flakes fall from the sky and immediately stick to the ground.

"Katniss? Is that you, honey?" I hear my mother's voice from the other room.

Honey? Something's not right. I instantly stiffen.

"Yeah, it's me," I reply shakily. Gale seems to have picked up on my mood and is now just as still as me.

I take my boots off at the door and everyone fallows my example. I take small steps toward the living room but before I get there I turn my head to see Gale at my left flank just like always. He could feel the tension in the house too. The family behind him looks confused and slightly terrified.

Gale nods his head to me and we continue our hesitant steps to the living room. I know something is wrong the moment I see the white Peacekeeper uniforms.

Why are they here? Do they not see that there is a huge snow storm about to barrel down on all of District Twelve?

"Hello," I say.

"Ahh, Ms. Everdeen," one of them says. "We've been waiting on you for quite some time."

"I apologize for that," I reply even though I could care less if they waiting a thousand years for me. "I was picking up some friends of mine. We invited them to dinner."

He nods, clearly not giving a flying flip what the hell I was doing.

"There is someone waiting for you in the study down the hall," he continues. "Please follow me."

He leads me down the hall as if I don't know where my own study is. He opens the door and the most evil thing in the world is waiting for me. President Snow.

He grins at me. "Ms. Everdeen. Please have a seat."

"President Snow," I swallow hard. "It's nice to see you again." I sit down in the chair across from him.

He's still grinning as he says, "See? That's what I like about you. You lie to people to make them feel good. But I see right through it." He's not smiling now.

"Why are you here?" I ask rudely.

"I was just going to inform you of some new laws that will take affect in the coming days of Panem," he replies.

"New laws?" I ask.

"Yes," he say. "I will be announcing these new laws to all of Panem next week but I have been visiting each victor that does not have a-" he pause and gets a thinking look on his face.

"Hmm, what would you call it? Companion? Yes, a companion of some sorts."

"Companion?" I ask. "You mean boyfriend or girlfriend or husband or wife?"

"Yes," he replies and the grin comes back. "You see I feel that the victors that do not have companions will be the most affected by the new laws that are about to take place."

He stops for a minute and dips a cookie that is in front of him into his cup of tea. I takes a small bite them places the cookie back on the plate. He smiles at me.

"In order to continue The Hunger Games what must we have, Ms. Everdeen?" he asks.

I frown, "Children?"

"Yes, children. But in order to have children you must have?" he asks again.

"A-" I pause. "A "companion" as you say."

"Yes, a companion. There will be two new laws for Panem that will go in affect tomorrow."

* * *

I shutter as I stand in the middle of the square the next morning. Not just because of the cold, the snow storm wasn't as horrific as Gale and I had predicted. But we did believe that it would be worse tonight.

I was shaking because of the announcement that I knew President Snow was about to make. He had stayed the night in the Justice Building and would, for the first time, would be making a huge announcement for all of Panem in District Twelve.

"Hello, people of Panem," he began. "I report to you from District Twelve for the very first time. I have a huge announcement to make in regards to some changes that will be made around Panem. From now until forever any woman over the age of sixteen must be married by her eighteenth birthday. If she is not she will suffer the unknown consequences. We will find out if you are unmarried. This law is the same in regards to men except, men must be working in their District's main resource facility before they are married but must be married to a woman by the age of twenty-two. Because this law is just now coming into affect, some men and women are already over the age to which they are required to marry. Therefore, they will be given one month to be married. Your fellow Peacekeepers will be visiting homes in exactly one month to check your status. Thank you, Panem. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo? What do you think? Let me know in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad to see that some of you enjoyed chapter one. Here's chapter two and like I said before I hope this story lives up to all of your expectations.**

* * *

We made sure that President Snow's hovercraft was long gone before we even dared to step foot into the woods. But the moment we knew he was gone, we left our families at the Victor's Village and made our way to our place. We are lying in the slightly snow covered grass when Gale breaks the silence. "Is that why he visited you yesterday?"

"Yeah," I reply. "He said that the Victors would be most excited about the new changes in the laws."

"Why's that?" he asks.

I sigh and stare at the ground. I had been keeping it from him for a while now. Of course I planned on telling him soon but I didn't think it would come up _this _soon. I had planned on telling him when the appointments began. I was scheduled for my first one next month. And now, because of the new laws, it may not happen. I hate myself for being relieved that I may not have to do the appointments. Although I have more money that I could ever spend it's still more money for other families.

All Victors are forced to sell their bodies. We don't have a choice. According to President Snow, anyone in the Capitol would be honored to sleep with a Victor and would pay high wages to do so.

"Catnip!" Gale exclaims.

I jump at his sudden outburst and look at him quizzically. "Why are screaming?"

"I've been saying your name for a couple minutes now," he replies. "Is everything okay?"

I sigh again and meet his gaze. But when I reply I can't look at him.

"As you know, Victors don't have to marry even though this law is in affect. But most Victors would be happy about this law because, even though they are not forced to marry, they will marry anyway to get out of the appointments. If Victors are not married-" I pause, suddenly feeling sick to my stomach.

"Katniss?" Gale asks and I feel his hand fall onto my shoulder.

I shake it off and continue. "If we are not married we have to sleep with Capitol men and women," I rush out. I breath out a sigh and fall on to my back. I stare up at the grey clouds. Snow clouds.

I sigh again. "We should go. It's going to storm again soon."

I stand and walk back through the forest.

Gale doesn't follow me.

* * *

That night Prim and I are sitting in front of the fire in our living room on a blanket. Our mother and Hazelle are sitting on the couch, mother knitting and Hazelle attempting to strike up a conversation with her. Posy is fast asleep with her head on her mother's lap and the boys upstairs playing an old board game.

Prim is sitting between my legs with her back to me while I attempt to brush through the wet curls that run down her back.

"You're going to get married?" Prim asks me.

"I don't know, Prim," I whisper my reply.

"But it's the law now. You have to," she says.

"Yes but," I pause. "Some- some of the rules, laws, are different for Victors."

She looks back at me with a confused look. "How so?"

I turn her head back around so I can continue to brush her hair. "It's just different. _And _nothing you need to worry about. Honestly, what you need to be worrying about is finding someone of your own to marry in a couple years."

I finish brushing her hair and we turn and face each other, each of us with a side to the fire.

"That's two years away, Katniss," she says with a smile.

"I know," I reply. "I know you're only fourteen. You shouldn't have to worry about any of this right now. Marriage? It should be ten maybe fifteen years in the future for you. But it's not. You have less than five. I don't want what's happening to me happen to you."

"What do you mean?" she asks. "What's happening to you?"

I sigh. "Prim, I will most likely marry. But, I am going to marry a man that I do not love. I don't want that to happen to you. If you wait until the last minute you will end up marrying the wrong person. The man that you are not supposed to be with. I waited too long. I don't want you to wait so long that they end up having to pick a husband for you. I talked to President Snow yesterday and that is what they are going to do to the women that are not married on their eighteenth birthday. They are going to assign husbands. I just want you to marry for love. That's all you deserve in life. You deserve a man that will take care of you and cherish you and love you. Not someone who was chosen for you."

"Why can you not marry a man that love?" she asks.

I sigh and glance over at the couch and find that our mother and Hazelle have been listening intently to our conversation. I meet both pairs of eyes before I turn back to my little sister.

"Because I am not in love, Prim. I can't marry a man that I love if I'm not in love. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replies with a sigh. "But-"

She pauses for a few second then continues. "But what if there is a man that is in love with you? Shouldn't you love him back?"

I sigh. "Just because someone is in love with you does not mean that you have to love them back. You have to feel this special mutual desire for each other. If you don't then you shouldn't be together."

"But how do I know? How do I know what this special desire is?" she asks.

"I don't know. But I tell you what. If I ever fall in love. If I ever feel this desire for another man, I will let you know what it feels like. Okay?" I ask.

"Okay," she replies softly.

"Time for bed, Primmy," I say. She smiles and we stand.

She hugs me and says, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I reply.

* * *

About half an hour later, after the kids are in bed, Hazelle and my mother occupy the couch again while Gale and I sit on the rug on the floor facing them.

"That was sweet," Hazelle says. "What you said to Prim earlier."

I smile at her. "It's what I believe. Not just for Prim but for everyone. No one should die alone."

Gale snorts. "But that's what you want to do."

"Not marrying is my choice," I retort.

"And yet you're still going to be forced to," he replies.

"No," Hazelle says to Gale. She then turns to me. "Not according to what you told Prim earlier. Something about the rules being different for a Victor."

Gale snorts again. "Yeah, the rules are different, all right."

I glare at him.

"What does he mean?" my mother asks me.

I sigh. "If I don't marry, I have to sell my body to Capitol people. My first appointment is-"

"Would you stop calling it that?" Gale exclaims. "You say it like it's some job."

"Because technically it is! They are paying me. And believe me if I had a choice, this would be the last thing that I would ever do to make money. But the Capitol is forcing me."

I turn back to my mother and Hazelle.

"My first appointment is next month unless I marry before then," I say. I sigh then whisper, "I need to find a husband."

* * *

**Change of point of view!**

* * *

Because Prim, Katniss's mother, Hazelle, and the kids took up all of the rooms, Gale and Katniss agreed that they would sleep in the living room. While Katniss slept on the couch that night Gale slept on the floor. When Katniss's breathing became steady, Gale knew that she was asleep. He sat up slowly from his pallet on the floor.

Sitting on his knees, he stared longingly at the beautiful woman before him. It was a few minutes before he took a chance and slowly began to trace his fingertips across her face. After minutes of learning the shape of her face over and over again he took an even bigger chance. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with everything he could without waking her. When he pulled away he saw that she hadn't even flinched. Not a thing had changed in her posture as she slept.

"Marry me," he said. "Please, marry me, Catnip."

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo there's chapter two. Let me know what you think in the slight change in point of view. I hope you liked it! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews. I wanted to answer two of them that I received that I felt I needed to reply to.**

_**AlwaysEverthorne\- I'm so glad that you liked this chapter and even more glad that you liked Gale's POV at the end. He does sound sad at the end. That's exactly what I was going for but didn't want to portray it that way. I wanted all of the readers to put that line in different ways in their mind. I feel like moments like that can be put into many different ways. He could be pleading or just simply asking her. But I wanted you all to imagine it however you wanted. Also, when I'm reading any kind of fanfiction, I love the sister moments that most people put in there. It really shows how much Katniss cares for Prim and I wanted to put that in there as well. Thanks again for the wonderful review!**_

_**Gale Lover\- Hey! I always look forward to your reviews. You followed me all through my other story and you really helped me with it. So first I would like to thank you for that. Second, to your review. I agree that it was kind of creepy when he kissed her while she was sleeping but I always loved it in Catching Fire when Katniss did that same to Gale while he was sleeping. I think it shows his vulnerable side to Katniss when it comes to his love for her. As for how she will take it? Well I guess you will just have to keep following to find out. Thanks so much!**_

**Thanks again to all of the other reviews that I have received since beginning this story. They make me type faster so if you want the next chapter faster, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games!**

* * *

It's been three weeks since the announcement and the house is full. And I don't mean with people. I mean with flowers and chocolate and ribbons and bows. Even the little peppermint candies that we get from the sweet shop in town. All from suitors who think that they will even have a shot with me. Most of the more extravagant stuff like the chocolate and the flowers are from men in the Capitol. Most of them just sent them with a name and a number to call back if I choose them. Other men even go as far as to travel all the way from the Capitol to ask for my hand.

Many have presented me with big diamond rings that are more than a luxury here in District Twelve.

There are only a few people here that even have one. They are usually merchants or people that have connections to the Capitol. I've noticed, out of the few times that I've actually run into her, that the baker's wife has one on her left hand, as does to mayor's wife.

There are even fewer people in the Seam that have marriage rings, one of them being the one and only Hazelle Hawthorne. I haven't seen her wear it often. Gale says she keeps it hidden in a box in the back of her closet and only wears it on the happier days that remind her of her late husband; their wedding day and her birthday. I asked Gale why she wore it on her birthday and what memory it was and Gale blushed.

"A few months after my dad died was her birthday," he said. "My mother put her ring on for the first time since he died and Vick asked why. I thought she was going to break down but she just smiled. She said to him 'Because this is a very important day. Not only is it mommy's birthday but this is also the day that your older brother, Gale, was conceived.' I was so mad when she told him that but mostly embarrassed. Of course Vick didn't know what that meant at the time. He was only around five or six." I just giggled.

I asked Hazelle about her ring one day also. She said that her husband would never tell her where he got it. Just that he got lucky when he found it. She said that it always drove her insane when he teased her about her not knowing where it came from.

And now staring at yet another Capitolite down on one knee on my front porch, I wonder if I will ever have some of the same memories that Hazelle Hawthorne had with her husband. Will I ever fall in love?

* * *

It's Sunday. Gale's off work. My first appointment is on Wednesday.

"I just don't know what to do, Gale," I complain. "I have never seen so many men on my door step. I never want to see _any_ man on my door step."

"I've told you what you should do," he replies. "But you said no."

"Gale," I warn.

"What do you want me to do?" he asks. "I can act just like those Capitol men if you want me to."

"Please don't," I say. But he's already up from the grass.

He makes a fake knocking noise with is mouth and gestures his hand. He pretends that I open the door and he gasps.

"Oh, Miss Everdeen!" he exclaims in a fake Capitol accent. He falls to one knee. "You are even more beautiful than the cameras show." He yanks my hand from my side and places a kiss on my knuckles. "Please! Marry me!"

All the while I am laughing until my sides hurt. "I'm sorry, _Shimmer_," I say, referring to one of the Capitol men that showed up at my door.

"But I can not marry you," I continue.

He gasps again and brings the tips of his fingers to hover just in front of his mouth. "Is it because I didn't bring a ring?" he exclaims. "How selfish!"

He jumps from his place on the ground and starts to walk away before stopping and breaking into a fit of giggles along with me. We return to our places on the ground and are quiet for a few moments before he breaks the silence.

"I'm serious, Katniss," he says.

"Do you know the damage that it could put on our friendship?" I ask.

"There will be no damage, Katniss," he replies. "Our friendship will stay exactly the same."

"And how do I know you are not just trying to get in my pants?" I tease.

His face falls. "I will never, ever, force you to do something that you don't want to do. I- I mean on our wedding night, I'm not going to expect you to make love to me. Hell, I don't expect you to sleep in the same bed. But if you want to, we will. If you don't, we won't."

"I don't," I say.

"Okay," he replies.

"I just don't know, Gale."

"Would you rather marry a stranger? Or live the rest of your life sleeping with random men and women every night?" he asks. "I'm sorry, I know that's a low blow but, why not me? Marry me. There doesn't have to me anything to it. It can just be a convenience."

I scrunch my brows and turn to him again. "What do you mean by 'convenience'?" I ask.

"Well there are lots of things," he answers. "First of all it will get you out of the appointments. Second, you won't have to go behind my back anymore. Were you there when Thom married Delly?" I nod. "Well one of the "vows" was that everything that the single person owned is now the other's as well. Meaning your money is my money. So instead of you going behind my back to give my mother money, I can come with you on the days that you take money to her. This is absolutely killing me inside because I know I won't be able to take care of my family like I want to," he sighs.

"It's getting you out of the mines," I whisper.

"I know," he replies in his own whisper.

The Capitol law says that the family members of every victor, just like the victor, will never have to work another day in their life unless they choose to.

"Anyway," he shakes off the uneasiness.

"More food for your family," I continue. "No tesserae for any of the kids."

He smiles and glances up at me. "So. Will you marry me?"

I sigh then smile back at him. "Yes."

* * *

We went to the Justice Building with our families the next day. We made sure that no one in the Capitol knew until after we were already married. A few hours after, a message was sent to President Snow about our union and he replied quickly congratulating us and cancelling my appointment and any future appointments.

Although we didn't need it they still assigned us a house. Gale and I decided that that would be where we would stay while Prim and my mother stay at the Victor's Village. Prim and mother seemed more comfortable there anyway whereas Gale and I were comfortable in a home that reminded us of the ones we grew up in.

Gale and I didn't make love the first night or second night or any night really. We slept in the same bed every night and the first few nights we lied with our backs to one another. We could feel the awkwardness of the situation. Over six years of friendship did not prepare us for this.

After four nights of our backs to each other Gale finally turned over. I wasn't willing to do so yet.

It was another week later when I knew Gale was getting antsy.

"I know we're friends, Katniss," he whispers in my ear one night. His arms slide over me; one under my neck and the other around my waist. I turn on my back and find him hovering over me. "Best friends." He hasn't met my eyes yet. "But it's so hard, Katniss." He finally meets my eyes. "It's so hard to lie next to you every night." He kisses my forehead then sits up in the bed. He throws the covers from his body and covers me with them. He grabs the extra pillow and blanket that sits in the rocking chair by the window and turns to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"Couch," he replies and walks out.

* * *

I wake just as the sun breaks over the treeline outside my window and something feels wrong instantly.

The bed feels too big and I soon realize that Gale is not lying next to me like he has been for the passed week and a half. He usually wakes when I wake. Then last night comes back to me. I was upset that Gale felt that he had to move to the couch just to make me comfortable. But the honest truth was, I was comfortable. I had gotten too used to the feeling of heat at my backside for the passed few nights and now I missed it.

I got up slowly from the bed and change from my night clothes to my hunting clothes. I walk through the living room to the kitchen and smell something cooking on the stove. Gale sits at the table, his face somber, while clutching a cup of tea.

"What happened last night?" I ask. But he gets straight to the point.

"I love you," he states and my stomach sinks.

"You can't," I whisper.

"Why not?" he exclaims. "I'm your husband."

"You- you just can't, Gale. You agreed. You said it yourself that there didn't have to be anything. Why all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden," he yells. "Six years, Katniss. Six years of friendship and I've been in love with you for over half that. It's not sudden. You just never saw it. It killed me to say that there didn't have to be anything between us because all I wanted was everything." He takes a step forward takes my face in his hands.

"It killed me," he whispers. "To lie next next to you and not touch you and wrap you in my arms and whisper the most sweet words that you have ever heard in your ear. It killed me to not run my hands down your body and make you feel the most amazing things that a man has never made you feel before. So tell me, Katniss. Why can't I love you? Why won't you _let_ me love you?"

His hands slide down my body and rest at my waist. The shivers in my body follow his hands down and a knot curls into my stomach. My hands find his shoulders and I take a small step closer to him.

"Because," I whisper. "If they find out that I care so deeply for you, they will kill you. They don't know that I knew you before the announcement. They think that you are just some random pretty face that I found on the streets of District Twelve. They think that I just married you to get out of the appointments."

"But, I thought that's what you did?" he asks.

When I agreed to marry him, I thought that that's what I was doing, too. Oh, how wrong I was.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG! These last reviews have been absolutely wonderful. It makes me feel so good when I find out that you enjoy my story, so keep up the reviews. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Hunger Games!**

* * *

For the last four months Gale has been sleeping in the guest bedroom. After our talk, the morning that he told me he loved me, we decided that it would be best to fix up the old bedroom that came with the house. When I agreed to Gale sleeping there, I didn't expect it to be for four months. Being completely honest, I miss him. Our friendship has gone back to the way it was before. But when the lights go out each night we can both feel the sexual tension between each other.

I'm not in love with him. At least I don't think I am. I think it's lust that is making me want Gale as bad as I do. I hope it's lust. I think.

I realized that night that there is something there though. I'm just not in love. There is a connection between Gale and me that can't be broken.

It was strange to think that Gale and I had already been married for almost five months. It didn't feel like it. I don't know what a marriage is supposed to feel like but this wasn't it. If this was how I felt with a man that I have known for a long time now, I don't want to know how the girls, that didn't marry in time, felt.

Only a handful of eighteen year old girls didn't marry in time. A couple days after Gale and I married, every citizen in District Twelve was called to the square. Head Peacekeeper Cray didn't look to happy to have to call out each of the young ladies to come to the stage. Seventeen girls got married on stage, that day, to men that most of them did not know. Each girl's name was called and then an eligible young man. Once the names were said, it was official. They signed the papers right there for the whole district to see.

* * *

The bouncing from the bed under me is what wakes me on May 8th.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I hear as I finally slip from my slumber.

"Katniss! Katniss! Get up! You're nineteen!"

I open my eyes to see Posy Hawthorne standing on the edge of my bed. When she sees my eyes open she begins to bounce again but this time the headboard bangs against the wall. There's a small moment of silence then a crash from the kitchen. Next thing Posy and I know, we hear big boot footsteps barreling down the hall.

"What's going on?" Gale exclaims worriedly. "Are y'all all right?"

I giggle and pull Posy down beside me on the bed and begin tickling her. Her giggles fill the room as I answer Gale.

"Yeah we're all right! Miss Posy here thought it would be _so _funny to jump on the bed."

Gale rolls his eyes but there is a slight smile playing on his lips. He sits down beside Posy and places his arm around both of us.

He looks at Posy sternly and says, "I told you to wake her, not jump on the bed."

"No," she says while drawing out the 'o'. "You said to do anything I had to do to wake her. I shook her a couple times and she wouldn't wake up. I hit her in the head with that pillow over there and she still wouldn't wake up-"

"You hit me in the head with a pillow?" I ask.

"Hehe! Yeah. But you still wouldn't wake up so I started jumping on the bed. You woke up then." She suddenly jumps from the bed and yells, "Happy birthday, Kat Kat," before running into the other room.

Gale and I laugh and then exchange a look. We stare into each other's eyes for what feels like forever before the silence is broken. "Breakfast is ready!" Posy yells from the other room.

Gale squeezes my shoulder, places a kiss on my forehead, then retracts his arm. "Get up, Catnip. Got a big day planned today."

* * *

Ever since my dad died, I have always disliked my birthday. I'm not gonna say I hate it because I don't. I mean who wouldn't be excited about turning a year older. I disliked it because my dad wasn't here to share it with me and my family. But when I walked into my kitchen that morning, something was different in the atmosphere of the room. My mother and Hazelle stood at the counter chopping vegetables. Prim and the kids sat at the table playing an old board game. Laughter floated from the kids as someone went all the way around the board in one roll of the dice.

Prim glanced up from the table. "Katniss!" she exclaimed and everyone's heads shot up.

Prim jumped from her chair almost knocking it backwards and jumped into my arms. "Happy birthday, Katniss!"

I smile down at her and reply, "Thanks, Little Duck."

A chorus of "Happy Birthday's" floated around the room after that.

I walked over to the counter and stood behind Hazelle. "Anything I can help you with?" I ask.

"Absolutely not," she replies sternly. "You are to sit down at that table and watch those children play or even join in if you want to but you are not doing anything today!"

I sigh and take a seat at the table. Not five minutes later, Hazelle set a plate of food in front of me and my mother set a glass of herbal tea. I smile up at them.

"Thanks. This is wonderful," I say. I begin shoveling food into my mouth and Hazelle and my mother join the kids at the other end of the table.

"Are you guys not going to eat?" I ask.

"We already ate," Rory says but doesn't look up from the board game.

Suddenly, I feel hands on my shoulders. A kiss is placed on the crown of my head before Gale's voice sounds in my ear. "We'll go hunting when you're done eating."

I turn to look at him and realize he is still in his pajamas.

"Not with you dressed like that!" I exclaim teasingly. "Go change!"

He frowns jokingly. "Fine," he says then stomps off to his bedroom.

I look up and meet two pairs of confused eyes.

"What?" I ask Hazelle and mom.

They share a glance but Hazelle nervously brushes it off. "It's nothing, honey. Maybe we just weren't paying attention but we thought that your and Gale's room was on the left."

My eyes widen. Gale and I hadn't told them the reason that we married. I glance worriedly at the kids and Hazelle quickly excuses them to play outside.

"Umm-" I stamper. "Uh, no. My room is on the left. Gale's is on the right." I stare down at my food.

"Why?" my mother asks. "Is everything all right?"

I open and close my mouth stupidly.

Gale walks into the room then. "Ready to go, Catnip."

"Yep," I reply quickly and bring my empty plate to the sink.

"Stop!" Hazelle exclaims to us before we step out the door. We turn to her slowly.

"Is everything OK, mom?" Gale asks.

"Sit. Both of you," she replies. I sigh and take a seat in front of her.

"What's going on?" she asks sternly.

"What do mean?" Gale asks.

"Katniss tells us that you aren't sleeping in the same bed," my mother says.

I stare at the table and I can feel Gale's eyes on me. I turn and meet his eyes. I shrug my shoulders and tell him with my eyes, _Just tell them the truth. _He nod and turns back to our mothers.

"Katniss doesn't love me," Gale says.

"I never said that!" I exclaim.

"Well you never said that you did," he retorts. "I love you. And I know you don't love me. But it's like I said before, why can I not love you? I just don't understand." He stands from the table and walks out the door.

It's silent for several minutes before I break the silence. "I guess I should go after him?"

"Yeah, you should," Hazelle answers.

* * *

I walk straight to the woods because when he is angry that's where he goes. I walk around for about an hour before I finally find him.

His back is to me when I say, "You're a target."

He shakes his head and turns to face me.

"You keep saying that but you never explain why," he says. "So, why? How am I a target?"

"You've been a target ever since you married me. And you'll be a target until I show the Capitol how I really feel. Or at least what they think are my true feelings."

"I still don't understand!" he exclaims.

"If they think that I am in love with you they will kill you and make it look like an accident-"

"But why?" he pleads.

"Because, if they know I love you then that obviously means that you are important to me, right?" He nods. "They want more money from the people that pay for the appointments with victors. So by getting rid of any victor's spouse it forces the victor to begin the appointments. But the only way they would kill a victor's spouse is if the Capitol sees that they are in love. They want to see the victors suffer."

"You know what?" Gale yells. "I don't give a damn what they do to me because I love you. And I'll be damn if I let them take away any of the little time that we have together!"

"That reminds me," I whisper. "The games are next month. It will be the first time that I mentor. I'll be gone for at least two months."

Gale grunts. "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of the idea of losing you!" He takes the two steps needed to reach me. And then?

He presses his lips to mine.

All of the withheld tension instantly releases and we press our bodies together. I can feel Gale's hands at the small of my back and mine were around his neck pulling him closer as he backs me into a tree.

Is this it? Is this the desire?

* * *

I'm laying on my back in the meadow. Gale is slightly hovering over me and his lips are making their way down my neck. I shut my eyes and just feel, and when I open my eyes again I see the sun slowly going down over Gale's shoulder.

"We need to go," I whisper in his ear. He sighs and places his head on my shoulder before sitting down at my side.

"We haven't even caught anything for dinner tonight," I state.

"Don't worry about it," he replies. "I got it covered."

"I don't want to know," I says and stand from my spot. Gale stands with me and we begins walking back but before we even make it out of the meadow, Gale stops me.

He grabs my arm and turns me to face him. "Katniss, I-"

"I love you," I interrupt.

His eyes widen and he stampers a little before saying, "A-are you sure?"

I laugh. "You've been waiting three years to hear that and know you're going to question it?"

He laughs with me. "You're right." He kisses my forehead then whispers, "I love you, too."

We head to the fence but right before we break the treeline it's me who stops us this time.

"You know that we can only be ourselves out here, right?" I ask.

He nods with a frown.

"Good. Now kiss me, because it's the last one you're going to get until tomorrow."

He laughs and does as he's told.

* * *

We arrive home not long after. I'm walking up the stairs when I instantly know something's up. It's too quiet.

"Gale Hawthorne! What are you up to?"

"Oh, what ever do you mean?" he asks falsely.

I roll my eyes and open the door. "Surprise!"

Although, I kind of new it was coming I was still shocked. I exchange a loving glance with Gale because I know that this was his idea and then walk into my home to greet my guest.

"Happy birthday, Katniss," Madge says as she approaches me.

"Thanks," I reply with a smile and we hug.

The same goes with Thom and Delly but it's a little strange with Delly because of her protruding belly.

"When are you due?" I ask.

"Three months," she replies with a smile.

Six months pregnant! Why am I just finding out about this?

But I don't voice this. I just congratulate them and move on to my last guest. Greasy Sae.

She does the same as the others and wishes me happy birthday.

Sae, Hazelle, and my mother sit at the table while the kids, Gale, and I sit on the couch and the floor. Greasy Sae brought a cake from the bakery so we enjoyed that and the amazing dinner that Hazelle and my mother cooked.

After everyone left Gale and I got ready for bed.

We slept in each other's arms that night.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, that last part was kind of choppy but I still think it turned out okay! What do you guys think about this chapter? Let me know in a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been a while since I have updated. I started school back a few weeks ago and it's already kicking my tail. But I'm so glad that I am back and ready for a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**There have been a few questions asked by _Gale Lover _that I have never really thought about before so I'm so glad that they asked. Hopefully I answer all of your questions.**

* * *

**Q1****: "Girls can marry from age 16 to 18 or face consequences later, but what about the slips in the reaping bowl? Is their name taken out?"**

**A1: No, their names are not taken out of the reaping bowl. Although they are married there is still a risk of their name being pulled from the bowl. The only thing that would change would be the last name on the slip if the woman chooses to take her husband's name.**

* * *

**Q2: "I mean look at Delly, is she still 18?"**

**A2: Yes, Delly is 18 but in the original books Delly is the same age as Katniss. So Katniss's last reaping was also Delly's last reaping.**

* * *

**Q3: "****Are they risking reaping many pregnant girls?"**

**A3: They are risking many pregnant girls, I think. But the new laws never said that the man and woman had to have children before their last reaping. Actually, the laws never said that they had to have children at all. Some of the men and women that married were actually in love so as some would expect that would lead to children. And even if they weren't in love in the first place, The Capitol planned for them to let go of their desires and end up having children anyway. By accident.**

* * *

**Q4: "Isn't Katniss a bit paranoid about Snow getting rid of Victors' spouses or is she certain about it?"**

**A4: Katniss is just paranoid, which you will find out in this chapter. She was never certain that Snow would get rid of Victors' spouses. Hopefully you will understand more about this in this next chapter.**

* * *

**Well I hope that answers most of your questions. Please keep asking questions and leaving reviews. As you know it encourages me to write more and faster!**

**Just wanted to let you know that I will be adding a little bit of Haymitch in this chapter. He is going to seem a little out of character because I like "half-way-sober and father-figure Haymitch" WAY better than I like "always-drunk and sarcastic Haymitch". I'm sorry if you don't approve with this slight change but that's how I wanted it to be. Hope you guys understand.**

* * *

Pain.

Pain is everywhere.

Whether it be physical or emotional, it's there.

And there are different types of pain. Different levels.

A paper cut. Physical pain. Low level.

Getting hit in the leg by a flying fire ball. Physical pain. High level.

I had never experienced the excruciating physical pain level.

But I had experienced the emotional.

Saying good-bye to the people you love. Thinking that you may never see them again. Emotional pain. Excruciating level.

Watching both of my tributes die on the very first day of the games. Emotional pain. Slightly less excruciating.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault, sweetheart," Haymitch says from behind me.

I sigh and stared at him as he sat beside me on the sofa. We were in the training center.

"I did what you told me not to do," I say. "I got too attached."

"It's hard not to get attached," he sighs. "You know that's why I started drinking. Not just because of the nightmare's and the constant reminders from the Capitol. I knew that if I got too attached to a tribute they'd be gone. They'd remind me too much of my time in the arena because I would be watching them, hoping that they would live. Honestly, though? You were the only one that ever gave me a run for my money. You broke me. Looked straight through my drinking."

I smiled. "And I was just one of the lucky ones who won."

"You didn't win," he says with a frown. "No one ever wins the games. We just survive."

"It hurts so much. All I can think about is what I could have done different to save those kids," I say.

"You couldn't have done anything different. It's hard to come by someone like you."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"A fighter," he replies. "Someone with a will to live. I know it hurts now, sweetheart. And it's gonna hurt for a long time. But after a few years, it just becomes numb."

He stands from the couch and grabs his drink from the coffee table. He walks behind me to the door and I think that he leaves but then I hear his voice.

"Things would never be the same without you. Back in twelve. Your mother and sister would probably be dead. And your boy? I don't know how he would be able to go on without you. I don't know how he did it before he met you. You're rare, Katniss. And none of the tributes that come through here will ever live up to you."

* * *

Two weeks later Haymitch and I stood by the new victor as he was crowned by President Snow. The tribute from District One; shocker. Of course when I stated this, after the victor was announced, sarcasm dripped off my lips like honey. I never understood how they got away with training their children in Districts One and Two. It was clearly stated that there would be no prior training for the Hunger Games. Of course it was too late now, anyway.

It was slightly difficult to return home. Haymitch had already warned me about the families. True to his words the families of our dead tributes were at the train station when Haymitch and I arrived home.

"Why didn't you save him?" a mother sobbed as I stepped down from the platform.

"She was only _twelve_!" an older sister screamed angrily.

"I- I," I stuttered.

"She did everything she could!"

I turned expecting to see Haymitch taking up for me, but he was no where to be found. Instead I find my husband. I sigh and stare at him for what seems like forever before I turn around and face the families once again.

"I'm sorry about your loved ones," I begin. "But as Gale says, I did everything I could. Children are not trained for this sort of thing. And some of them are not fighters. We all know that there is only one person to blame for this. And it's not me or Haymitch or you or your children."

The crowd goes nuts and I know that as soon as the words are out of my mouth I've put myself in danger.

* * *

That night Gale and I lie in bed. We talk about the games although that was the last thing either of us wanted to talk about.

"I've put myself in danger, Gale," I whisper.

He rolls over onto his side and strokes my cheek. "How's that?"

"What I said," I reply. "I pretty much blamed President Snow for everything. The Games, all the dead children."

"It pretty much is his fault," Gale says. "He has the power to stop all of this but he doesn't because he has this sick, twisted mind that thinks that it is entertainment to kill children."

"It's nuts in the Capitol. They're all so innocent. Most of them were born like this. Born to think that this is okay when the rest of us suffer. When you see them you almost don't want blame them. They don't know any better."

"Bullshit! They know exactly what they are doing!"

"I didn't say that they didn't!" I retort. "I meant that this is all that they have ever known. They don't know what is going on in the Districts. They don't see that any of this is bad. They've never been taught any different."

Gale sighs. "So what are you going to do?" he asks.

I sigh back. "I don't know."

"What do you know?" he asks.

I think about it for a minute before answering. "I know that I love you."

He smiles and places a kiss to my forehead. "I love you, too," he replies.

My face turns red and I turn my back to him to hide it and to mutter the rest of my reply. "And I want you."

He places his front to my back and wraps his arms around me. "What?" he asks.

"Please don't make me say it again," I groan.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Catnip," he replies and I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Yes, you do!"

"Say it," he whispered as his hand slid down my side to my waist squeezing there and then begins to graze my thigh.

"I want you-" I gasp as his hand makes its way from my outer thigh to my inner thigh.

"I want you to make love to me," I finally finish.

"I want to make love to you," he whispers against the side of my neck and chills run from where his lips are touching to the tips of my toes.

I flip to my back and place my hand to the back of his neck and the other to his chest. The lust in my eyes mirrors in his.

"Then make love to me," I reply.

* * *

"_We all know that there is only one person to blame for this. And it's not me or Haymitch or you or your children._"

My voice echos through the study in my home at the Victor's Village. President Snow clicks a button on a remote and the projection that was floating from the desk disappears.

"So tell me Mrs. Everdeen-"

"It's Hawthorne," I interrupt.

"To me and to the Districts and the Capitol you are Everdeen. So tell me Mrs. _Everdeen, _what did you mean when you said that everyone knows who to blame. You never specified."

"I think we all know who," I reply.

He leans back in his chair with a sigh. "Imagine something for me Mrs. Everdeen. Imagine yourself walking around your district. Your _beloved _district. Are you imagining, Mrs. Everdeen?"

"Yes."

"Now imagine bones. Bodies. The bodies of your people and your loved ones. How does feel?"

I'm silent and when he realizes that I'm not going to answer he continues.

"Imagine thousands of your people dead. That's what I can do. So if you say that you are accusing me for The Uprising seventy-six years ago that caused all of this then you won't have to imagine my little scenario. It will be reality. I mean come on Mrs. Everdeen, do I even look seventy-six to you?"

Yes

"No, sir."

"Then how could I be the cause of this."

"With all due respect, sir," actually with absolutely no respect.

"I want to understand why. You have the power to stop this. To stop all of the killing and The Hunger Games. Why keep it going? Why is it so important to you to keep killing innocent children?"

"My father," he replies softly.

"I don't understand."

"My father was the president before me. He is the one to blame for The Uprising. He is the one who came up with idea of The Hunger Games and the Peacekeepers. _He _is to blame."

"But you carried on his legacy! You continued this! You had the power to stop it. You can't just blame all of this on your father."

"I loved my father," he whispers. "I hated to disappoint him. He hit me and beat me and I just took it. Because I didn't want to disappoint. When he died I was shocked to find out that I would be the president in his place. He died and I was always a disappointment to him. There wasn't one time when I wasn't a disappointment to him. That's why I continue this. I will not disappoint my father."

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask.

"Because you asked, of course," he replies.

"That's not true," I retort.

He leans forward in his chair. "Things are about to change Mrs. Everdeen."

* * *

President Coriolanus Snow's death was announced the next day.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! And sorry it's been so long since I have updated. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

My hands shook as I stood before the entire country. Well maybe not the entire country. Just the Capitol people and my family that were, for once, allowed to come with me. But the cameras that were being forced into my face reminded me that I was being broadcast all over the country. Just that thought made sweat fall down my brow. It was hardly spring. Just enough chill in the air for me to wear my father's hunting jacket all day.

"And now, Katniss Everdeen," Effie announced. I was still sweating, but as she said my name I could feel the goose bumps rise on my arms.

President Snow's death was shocking. The Capitol people had no idea what to do. They had all suspected that Snow would live until his granddaughter, Celestia, was of age to become president.

It wasn't long after Snow's death that the rebels of District Thirteen took over. Plutarch Heavensbee and Alma Coin arrived in the Capitol along with their soldiers. Any Capitol citizen who refused to abide by the new laws would be locked up or, in extreme cases, executed. The only reason for this was that Plutarch and Coin believed that any refusals posed as a threat to the New Panem. President Snow's granddaughter was pardoned, given the excuse that she was only twelve. She was released to relatives.

The laws were simple. The country would return to its old way of life. Everything would be for the people and by the people. The people's thoughts would be put into consideration with any major decision that regards the country. The people were back in control and that was the reason that I was standing on the stage in the middle of the Capitol square. They wanted me to be their president.

"Honestly," I begin. "I do not know why you wish for me to be your president. And I do not want to know why. But I promise you, the life that we have lived since birth will no longer be. You are free. We have taken over. And I think we all know that Snow's death was the best thing that could have ever happened to Panem." The crowd goes nuts. It's several minutes before they are reigned back in so I can continue. "But also, the best thing that could have ever happened to Panem was the destruction of District Thirteen seventy-seven years ago. Because of it, it has been held in secret and their secrecy has saved our lives.

"I do not know what will become of the New Panem, but I do know that it will be better than anything that ever was. Hope it is. And saying that, I am also saying that I would be honored to be your president. I don't know my duties as a president. I don't know what people expect from me. But I'm ready. The New Panem begins today!"

* * *

"You did wonderful, Catnip," Gale says to me. We were on the train headed home.

"I agree," said Hazelle informs.

"I just don't understand why they want me to be their president. I wouldn't know what to do."

"And yet you agreed," Rory mutters.

"Rory!" Hazelle warns as Gale's slaps him in the back of the head.

Prim sighs from across the room and stands. Taking Rory's hand she says, "C'mon." He reluctantly stands and they exit the train car together.

Hazelle just smiles and shakes her head. "Those Hawthorne boys," she says. "They just can't seem to shake them Everdeen girls." She then glances over to Gale and I just in time to see the blush stain my cheeks.

Gale just laughs and throws an arm around my shoulders. Pulling my head to his chest he whispers, "No we can't," and places a kiss to the crown of my head.

And suddenly I knew. This was the feeling. The desire for the a man that I thought I would never feel. Not just the feeling of love and want. But the feeling of freedom, also. Knowing that we could do whatever we wanted. Go wherever we wanted to go. _This_ was the feeling.

And that's when I also knew- I needed to talk to Prim.

* * *

"This can't be good," Prim says as I lead her to my bedroom.

I smile back at her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well the last time you came up to me and said 'We need to talk about something important' I found out that I was becoming a woman. I'm kind of scared." Then she freezes. "You're not giving me the sex talk, are you?"

I laugh. "No!" Then I pause. "Okay kind of."

"Agh! No please don't!"

I laugh even harder. "Come on!" I say and drag her into my room.

Once we are settled on my bed we turn to each other.

"Look, I'm only doing this because I see the way that you and Rory look at each other. And for another reason but we'll talk about that later. I don't think that Rory is the kind of boy that would pressure into doing anything that you don't want to-"

"Did Gale push you? To you know?" she interrupts.

I shake my head and smile. "No," I reply. "Gale told me to- to make sure that I was ready. To make sure that he was really what I wanted. Of course I already knew that he was the one but he wanted to make sure that I wanted him fully. One hundred percent him. I hated the risks. Knowing that we could possibly accidentally bring a child into the world that we were living in was awful in my mind. I couldn't bear the thought of bringing a child into that screwed up world. Anyway, I kind of got off subject. The point is-"

"You want me and Rory to wait. I get that. I mean we're only fifteen," she says. "I get what you're trying to say, Katniss. But what about your other reason?"

I smile and blush slightly. "I felt the desire."

She stared at me confused for several seconds before I elaborated. "The desire that we talked about when the new law came into effect?" She nods understandingly and smiles. "I felt it. My other point is, I didn't feel the desire after Gale and I made love. Okay, yes, it was the most amazing experience of my life, making love to Gale, but I knew after that it wasn't everything. It was only yesterday that I first felt the desire and knew one hundred percent that Gale was my forever."

"You didn't think he was your forever when you agreed to make love to him?" she asks.

I contemplate on her question for quite a while before answering. "The only two things that matter in that situation knew. My body and my heart. It was my mind that I had a hard time convincing. So that night I followed my heart. My mind was convinced yesterday. When Hazelle said that 'the Hawthorne boys couldn't shake the Everdeen girls.' I just knew. And this rush went through me and-" I pause and then sigh.

"I just knew! That's the only way I can explain it. I just knew."

"I really like Rory. But he doesn't know it."

"What?" I say, shocked. "You should tell him."

"No," she drags out. "I think I'm gonna pull a "Gale Hawthorne" and wait three years before I tell the love of my life that I love them."

"It wasn't three years!" I protest.

"Okay, fine," she sighs. "Four."

I glare at her playfully and we exit my room.

* * *

"So guess what," I say to Gale late that night after our love making.

"What?" he sighs in my ear while running his hand up my bare abdomen.

"Prim likes Rory."

"No way!" he exclaims sarcastically. "I had no idea!"

"Oh, shut up!" I reply. "I mean she really, _really_ likes him. But she told me something that kinda threw me off a little bit."

"Oh yeah? And what did she tell you?" His questions are muffled as he runs his lips over my shoulder, nibbling every now and then.

"She said she would be just like you when it came to telling Rory how she feels. She said she was going to wait a few years."

"And why did that throw you off?" he asks. His lips have continued down between my breasts and have stopped just below my belly button to nibble once more.

I bite my lip to keep from moaning out my answer.

"Why-" gasp. "Why did you wait so long-" moan. "To tell me that you loved me?"

His head pops up from below and he edges back up the bed to lay beside me. And the loss of him is excruciating. He caresses my hair as he answers, "Because I knew you didn't love me yet. I was waiting on you. You know, to know that I was the one that you wanted. I wanted you to decide for yourself that you wanted to fall in love. I regret pushing the marriage onto you but I didn't want you to marry a stranger. I knew that I had to pass it off as a convenience marriage or you wouldn't agree."

"You're right. I wouldn't have. And I'm glad you did it the way that you did. That first night was bad for me. But it pushed us both to say things that we had been holding in for a long time. Even me. Even if I didn't know that I loved you yet. That first night, when you had to leave this bed, was the worst sleep I have ever had in my life. Because you were not sleeping next to me. Those hours that we just laid there before you left made me realize how much I needed you to hold me during the nightmares. I love you, Gale. And honestly I wish I would have realized it a whole lot sooner than I did."

"Well, guess what," he says. "We have forever. Which brings me to the next two topics that I want to talk to you about. The second one's worse than the first."

I eye him suspiciously. "What?"

"I think you should be president," he stumbles out.

"I already agreed to be president. What more do they want?"

"You agreed to be president because you thought that they wouldn't actually vote for you. But I promise you that you are going to be president."

"I don't want to be president, Gale. I just said that to make the people happy. I wouldn't know what to do as president."

"That's the beauty of it, Katniss," he exclaims. "You can do whatever you want with this country. You will be the very first leader of the New Panem. You can change this country. They believe in you. I believe in you."

"Just drop it, please," I sigh. "God, if this is the first topic, I don't want to know the other one."

He's oddly quiet, which bothers me.

"We live in a different world now, Katniss," he whispers. "Before it wouldn't have even gone through my mind. I wouldn't risk it. It just wasn't an option. But now," he pauses for several minutes. He stares at the comforter. I try to meet his eyes but he won't look at me.

"Gale, what is it?" I ask.

"We can do whatever we want in this new country. You believe that, right?" he asks.

"Of course. Anything," I reply.

"Like have children?"

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh! I can't believe it has been this long. I'm so sorry I didn't get this up a lot sooner. School has really been kicking my butt. But I know now that it is almost over I can update so much faster. I hope at least. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is gonna be a pretty big one so I hope you like it. It has a huge time jump so just bear with me a bit.**

**Chapter 7**

**5 years later**

My life as president wasn't much different than my life as a Victor. Make speeches that made people happy and try not to get anybody killed. More so of the first than the other, though. Being president wasn't what I thought it would be.

Everyone says that I won by a landslide, but never getting to see the actual results made it hard to be true in my mind. After becoming president many projects began to take place at my hands. Hospitals and schools were my main priority, because it was what most needed. People were still injured from the take over. Although District Thirteen targeted traitors there were still accidents. Or "accidents", as Gale says. He still doesn't completely trust the rebels from Thirteen, as do I.

Why would they just sit there and do nothing while everyone else in the country starved and died? There excuse was that they didn't have enough weapons to take on the Capitol. Gale and I immediately called bullshit after we visited Thirteen a few weeks after the election.

I immediately turned District Thirteen into our naval base. They already had the security; it just needed to be official. Thirteen would continue to make weapons and train soldiers who _chose_ to fight if it ever came down to that again. And that was the only thing that I hoped would never happen again. The Hunger Games. War. Death.

* * *

I felt that it wasn't a good time to tell Gale that I knew something was stirring inside of me, even if I, myself, couldn't feel it yet. I had just been reelected to president when I found out. And I was scared. I still wasn't ready. But he had been ready for the past five years.

He was upset when I turned him down that night when he first asked me to have his children. It was all too soon. It still seems too soon to be pregnant.

Pregnant. Just thinking that word sends chills down my arms.

"Are you cold?"

I jump as the voice comes up behind me.

"What?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at Gale.

He walks towards me and places his hands on my shoulders then rubs up and down my still bumpy arms. "Are you cold? I thought it was kind of warm in here."

"No," I reply as I turn away from the window in the kitchen and into his arms. "I'm not cold."

We are silent for a few moments as we stare into each other's eyes.

"Gale I-" I begin as he says, "Do you want to-"

We laugh. "You go," he says.

"No, no. You," I reply quickly.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go see the baby," he asks quietly.

I smile and sigh slightly. "Gale-"

"I know. I know. We just saw him last night. But I want to see him again. He looks just like Rory."

"Except for that blonde hair. That's all Prim," I reply.

Prim and Rory had married not long after Prim's eighteenth birthday. They had said that they couldn't wait any longer. It was funny. Prim really did pull a Gale Hawthorne. She made poor Rory suffer for four years before she finally admitted to loving him. And a little over a year after their marriage Prim announced that she was pregnant. Now Gale's and my nephew is two months old.

"Fine we'll go. Just give me a minute," I say while slipping out of his arms.

We were in the middle of the worst winter that I had ever seen in District Twelve. At least a foot of snow laid on the ground as Gale and I stepped off our back porch. We hardly walked twenty yards before stepping onto my sister's and Rory's front porch.

As soon as we opened the door we heard the wailing of little baby Lucas. And I froze causing Gale to run into my backside. He grabbed my arms steadying me before looking in my wide eyes.

"Are you all right?"

I just stared forward. The wails of the baby reminded me of what was to come for Gale and me. Realization fell across his face.

"Oh, you've never heard him cry before," he says.

"Uh, no. I haven't. I haven't been around him a lot. I feel like a bad aunt."

The wailing got louder as I took small steps to the living room. Passing through the doorway, my sister and her husband came into view. Prim has the baby on one hip trying to console him.

Gale walks over to his brother who is lying on the couch in the fetal position with his hands over his ears. Gale slaps him on the back of the head and Rory jerks up.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Be a man. Now go take your son from your wife."

Rory stands from the couch and walks to Prim. As they transition the crying baby from one parent to the other Prim gives Gale a thankful and relieved look over Rory's shoulder. Prim places a kiss to both of their cheeks before coaxing us into the kitchen.

"Long day?" Gale asks.

She looks over her shoulder at us. "You have no idea."

"Have they confirmed that Luke has colic yet?" I ask.

"No," she pauses. "But I know he does. He cries too much for a normal baby."

"Runs in the Hawthorne's," Gale replies. "So you can blame Rory."

She smirks at Gale's comment and glances towards the doorway to the living room where the wails have lessened but not completely stopped. "He's a good dad," she says simply.

"You guys staying for dinner?" Rory asks as he enters the room. He stands beside me and Luke, like every time, grabs a handful of my hair. Luke giggles and begins opening and closing his fists.

"Aw! He wants his Aunt Katniss," Rory says.

Horror crosses my face as I begin to stutter. "Uh, I... No."

"Come on, Katniss. It's not like he's crying anymore," Gale says.

"Here," Prim says while handing me a bottle. "You can feed him while I start supper."

"How about _you _feed him and I start supper?" I reply nervously.

"No," she says simply. "Feed him."

I know the horror doesn't leave my face as baby Luke is placed into my arms. Prim, Rory, and Gale all watch me with worried expressions as I take Luke in. I stare at him blindly and then he suddenly gets fussy again.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today," I say, attempting to hand the baby back to Rory.

"He just doing that because he's hungry," Rory says while refusing to take his son from my hands. "Here. I'll show you."

"No," Gale says suddenly. "Let me." Rory moves to the side and his older brother takes his place. Gale takes the hand with the bottle in it and guides it to the baby's mouth.

"You see you can't just shove the bottle into his mouth. You have to coax him. Rub the tip against his mouth lightly. It's just a reflex they have; he'll open his mouth. He'll suck in as much of the nipple as he wants or can take to get as much milk as possible."

I nod quickly and sigh. "I think I got it."

I stare down at beautiful baby Luke and I'm lost.

Is this what Gale's and my child will look like? Will he have black hair like me and Gale? Or will he have my mother's and Prim's beautiful golden locks? Or will it even be a _he_? Maybe a _she_?

I pretend for a moment that this is my child. The one that is currently residing in my womb. I stare down at my nephew and instead of seeing him, I see the child that Gale and I have created.

Gale's arms stretch around me and the baby from behind. I don't remember when I moved but I notice that now it is Gale, Luke and me in the living room standing in front of the big window. Gale's arms are tightly wrapped around us and his warmth tells me that he is protecting us. Even if it is not his child in my arms that very second. But soon- it would be.

* * *

Gale and Rory offered to clean the kitchen after dinner. Prim and I sat in front of the fire in the living room and the baby had long since fallen asleep. But we knew it wasn't for long.

"Have you talked to mom lately?" I ask.

"Yeah, I talked to her this morning. Why?"

"I haven't talked to her in over a year, Prim."

"Why not?"

"I'm ready to talk. She just won't pick up the phone when I call. She only picks up when she knows or thinks it's Gale. She knows if Gale calls then something is probably wrong."

"I'm pregnant."

I freeze. "What? Prim you have a two month old. A two month old that has colic may I mention. You're not ready to have another one."

"I know," she whispers. "But it's happening. And I need your support. I know how you feel about babies and I know you are not going to be a mother any time soon or maybe ever but-"

I look away from her after that.

She sighs. "You want children. I know you do. But your not ready, Katniss. I understand that. And, more importantly, Gale understands that."

"He doesn't understand that. He's been asking me for the past five years to have children. I just don't think it's the right time to tell him that I'm pregnant."

I glance over at Prim and her eyes are huge. "You- You're. You're pregnant?" She smiles.

A tear slips down my cheek. "Yeah." My voice cracks. "And I'm scared. I'm so scared. I don't know what to do."

"Do about what?" Gale says while entering the living room. "Are you okay, Catnip?"

I wipe the tears from my eyes and force a smile. "I'm fine. Totally fine."

"Everything all right," Rory asks. He strides over to us and stops when he sees my tears. His gaze falls over to Prim. "You told her?"

Prim just nodded.

"What?" Gale asked.

"Uh, um. Well. Prim is pregnant. Again," Rory stumbles out.

"Wow!" Gale exclaimed. "You two work fast."

He's genuinely happy for his brother but I can see the disappointment in his face even if he thinks he's hiding it.

"Well, uh. We better be heading home," I say as I stand.

"Oh, yeah! That's what I came in here to tell you. Their sink is broken in the kitchen. I was gonna walk you home and then come back and fix it."

"You don't have to walk me home. There is not since in you making two trips," I reply. "I can walk home. No problem."

"You sure?" he asks hesitantly and I nod in answer. I give each of them a kiss on the cheek and a "Congratulations" in both Prim and Rory's ears as I hug them. Gale walks me to the door with a promise to be home soon.

He kisses the corner of my mouth. "Love you," he whispers.

"Love you, too."

* * *

I walk into my house not bothering to turn any lights on. I was going straight to bed anyway. No reason to turn on lights just to turn them back off again.

As I reached the steps I could suddenly feel the uneasiness of the house. A creak sounded in the living room next to the stairs and in that instant I knew I wasn't alone. That floorboard only creaked when someone stepped on it. I had no time to defend myself before two sets of hands were holding onto my wrists.

"Hello, Katniss," said an unfamiliar voice. I could feel the heat of the person as they neared my backside. I struggled against the grips that the other unknown people had on my wrists.

Softly, I felt the breath of my attacker on my neck.

"I've come to reclaim my place," it whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! There it is! Finally!**

**Who do you think it is? I think most of you already know. I want to hear a few suggestions from you so make sure to review. You guys know I love it when you review!**


End file.
